


Brian may is my......teacher

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Brian is a sweetheart, Cuddles, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Swearing, Tickling, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury,a new student from Zanzibar,he's sixteen and has just moved from Zanzibar to London,he falls for his Math teacher,Brian May,Freddie's behind in his classes especially Math,he's hesitant to ask his teacher for help.Brian finds him struggling with the work,Freddie wears glasses because he's nearsighted but refuses to in class.then Freddie and Brian start a secret relationship.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Brian may is my......teacher

** _Set in the 1990s_ **

** _Brian is in his mid 20s(24 to 29)_ **

** _freddie is in his teens_ **

** _..............................._ **

** _Freddie Mercury,a new student from Zanzibar,he's sixteen and has just moved from Zanzibar to London,he falls for his Math teacher,Brian May,Freddie's behind in his classes especially Math,he's hesitant to ask his teacher for help.Brian finds him struggling with the work,Freddie wears glasses because he's nearsighted but refuses to in class.then Freddie and Brian start a secret relationship.  
_ **

** _..........................................._ **

_ **Freddie's p.o.v** _

** _September 7th 1992(First day of school)Thursday_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie Bulsara,sixteen.I just moved to London,England yesterday,its my first day today,i'm nervous and excited.But scared too."Freddie!Honey!",my mum calls,"i'm up!",i shout,my mum is a nag.She's more bossy than dad,he's away a lot of business trips.We don't see much of him."Freddie!",she shouts,i walk downstairs,trying to brush my hair.i put down my hairbrush,grab my bag and slipped on my shoes,i grab my phone and earphones,plug them in.I ran to school,knowing i'm late on my first day.I went to the front office to get my schedule,"late on the first day Bulsara",she says,"i'm so sorry",i say,I got let off with a warning,my first class is Math.

i ran to class,"No running!",The principle,"sorry Ma'am",i mumble,i walk into class."Freddie?right?new student?",My teacher asked,i nodded."i'm so sorry",i say,"its fine",he says,"i'm Mr May",he says."please do tell us about yourself",he says,"well,the name's Freddie,i'm sixteen,moved here from Zanzibar,i don't see much of my dad",i say,i was told to sit in the back,i wear glasses,i refuse to wear them in class."everything alright Mr Bulsara?",Mr May asked,"yes sir",i squeaked."Squeaky!",someone shouts."Paul!",Mr May shouts.I struggle with Math a lot.

"Mr Bulsara stay after please,you're not in trouble",Mr May says,i nodded and sunk down in my seat.Embarrassed.The bell rings,i stayed in my seat,notes were thrown at me.....

_Faggot_

_Bucky_

_Get your horse mouth fixed!_

I ignored the notes.I walk to the front of the class,"y yes sir?",i stuttered slightly"i've been told you struggle with math?",he says.I nodded."Nothing to be embarrassed about",he says.I draw a lot.i was finally allowed to leave class.the bullies of the school start teasing me,"give it back!",i say.i got my sketch book back but ended up with a beating.I scowled and tried to get up.I cursed under my breath and limped to my next class.I sat in the back,that class ended quickly.

I tried to find somewhere safe to be.I'm gonna have a black eye,i cover it with my hair since its long enough.I went to the school Library to be alone."h hi,could i sit here?",someone asked"y yeah s sure",i stuttered,"Roger,Roger Taylor",he says,"Freddie",i say nervously."nice to meet ya",he says."yeah....you to",i say.i got up and left.I forgot i had double math this period.I walked to class,sat in the back."Mr Bulsara,sit at the front please",Mr May says"yes sir",i sighed.I sat in the front,barely doing the work and in my thoughts.I zoned out.I did some of it,i got a lot of hate notes and Homophobic comments,its all overwhelming.

I hate being called names.....

_Faggot!_

_Fairy!_

_Disgusting Queer!Go fuck yourself(look behind you faggot!)_

I don't listen to the comments about me."Mr Bulsara!Pay attention!",Mr May says,"Sorry sir,yes sir",i say.the bell rings and i hadn't done the work,the comments were playing on my mind."Mr Bulsara,the bell has rung",Mr May says,i bolted from class and ran home.I shut the front door behind me."Good day?"Mum asked,"yeah fine",i lied.i went to my room.I changed into jeans my other T shirt.I had a black eye,"Freddie!",Mum shouts."what?!",i shout back,"come down here!",she again shouted,i do reluctantly."D dad?",i say."come here",he says,i ran to him.i felt myself being lifted off the floor."I missed you so much",i say"i missed you too"he says.

he puts me down."what happened today?",he asked,"nothing dad",i says"don't tell me lies",he says.he moved my hair out of my face."where did that come from?",he asked."Freddie",Mum says."i got beat up at school",i say."And i was late",i admitted."Freddie bulsara!",Mum scolded"Hon,its fine,it was his first day,you can't blame him",dad says.

**_ September 8th 1992(8:40AM)Friday _ **

"Freddie!You're late!",dad shouts."shit",i cursed,i got out of bed and got dressed,going downstairs.I got my shoes on,grabbed my bag,i put on a shirt,i had my jeans on,i ran to school.I got to class,Mum had hit me for being late.i wiped my eyes,mum's always been the one to discipline me.Dad doesn't.he's a softie,i love it.I sat in class.i was on the verge of tears,the slap mark stung a lot."Mr Bulsara stay behind",Mr May says,"yes sir"I mumble.We had a test,finished mine in minutes.I drew for a bit.I was still upset.The bell rung,everyone left class except me.

"Freddie?are you okay?you've been down this whole class",he says,"i'm fine sir",i lied,he gave me the "do you think i'm stupid?",look."fess up,i wont tell",he says."No",i said."really?where did that come from then?",he asked.i knew he was on about the slap mark."its nothing sir",i lied."Freddie",he warned."there is nothing wrong sir!",i say.I knew he would call my mum in.....just i thought it."Ah Mrs Bulsara",Mr May says,"Mother",i hissed.I knew it was the grades talk."i wish dad was here",i mumble,she slapped me,i rolled my eyes.

Mr May witnessed it."Freddie can i talk to you alone?",he asked,i nodded,he took me to the staff room."Freddie,is there anything going at home?",he asked.I went quiet."Freddie?",he says,"i uh i uh",i stammer."take your time",he says."My uh mother hits me at home for any stupid little thing,she slaps me too",i admitted."thank you for telling me Freddie,its always hard to talk about these things",he says.we went back to the classroom.


End file.
